The Snake & The Raven
by Nabi-Jinju
Summary: Cassiopia Black is the twin sister of Sirius Black, crush of Remus Lupin, best friend of Severus Snape and one of Hogwart's most confusing students. What could possibly go wrong? Mostly SxOC, slight RxOC
1. Some Relations are Worth It

"C'mon, mum, we'll be late again!" I managed a glance down the staircase to see Sirius standing at the very end, his hands on his hips as he tapped his foot impatiently. For Merlin's sake, if a guest walked in they may have mistaken him for a flamer.

"You've got some nerve, Sirius Black," I snapped, heaving a bag over the edge. He looked up right in time as it hit him square between the nose. I smirked before making the rest of the way down the stairs. "And stop calling me mum."

"Well I'm sorry that I don't take as long as you, getting ready and all. You think you'd be getting ready for that non-existant boyfriend of yours," Sirius said, picking up my bag and handing it to me. I gave him a grin before slipping the bag onto my shoulder right as Regulus and mum walked out of the kitchen.

"I better not hear the both of you bickering. Honestly, Cassiopeia, you would think as a young lady you would be done fighting with your brother," mum said, sweeping by all of us, her long coat and robes, billowing behind her.

"Yeah, honestly Cassiopeia," Reg said, a snotty tone to his voice. I gave him a hard stare before leaving him behind with Sirius, following mum towards the drawing room. I heard the grunt of Reg, most likely a punch from Sirius.

"Ready, mum," I said, approaching her. Mum nodded, her look a bit condescending as I walked towards the fireplace. Probably due to the fact that instead of the decent pair of clothes that mum had bought earlier during the holidays, I had managed to sneak on a pair of Sirius' jeans, a lovely black tank top and a light jacket.

"How a daughter like you could wear something such as that is beyond my imagination." I ignored her words and stepped into the fireplace, rubbing my arms as I waited for my brothers to arrive so that we could leave already.

"Mum, Sirius is getting his mark soon, right?" Regulus asked as he came into the drawing room, Sirius following as he nursed his left shoulder.

"Sirius and Cassiopeia are to get their marks soon," Mum stated, pushing Sirius into the fireplace after Regulus stepped in. I caught Sirius as Mum grabbed the Floo Powder and stepped in as well. Kreacher also made his way into the room, pulling suitcases behind him.

"Send those along once we are gone, understood?" Kreacher nodded, answering with a "Yes, Mistress" before we disappeared in a torrent of green flames only to arrive at Platform 9 3/4. Regulus immediately went off after his friends and once Sirius and I were out, we both began walking.

"Finally. Free of mum," Sirius said, still tending to his shoulder, "Reg sure has gained some bit of strength." I rolled my eyes, sticking my hands into my jacket pocket as I walked beside Sirius. I continued to look, hoping to find a set of eyes before we made it to Sirius' friends. It's not that I didn't like Remus or James or Peter; I just didn't enjoy hanging out with them as much as Sirius did. I readjusted my bag, now feeling uncomfortable.

"Cass?" I made a quick turn, seeing the person I had been dying to see.

A grin broke out onto my face as I ran towards him. "Severus!" He caught me in a hug, a bit stiff but still a hug. "I missed you," I whispered.

"We're almost sixteen and we still continue to do this," he commented. We pulled away, a small smile now on my face as a smirk was on his.

"You're my friend. There shouldn't be anything wrong with this," I stated, crossing my arms.

"Your brother and his friends seem to think otherwise," he said, nodding his head behind me, a somewhat evil look on his face now. I turned to see Sirius, Remus and James more or less glaring at Severus while Peter stayed behind, attempting to glare. I turned back to Severus and grabbed onto his arm, diverting his attention back to me.

"Whatever my brother and his friends think is nothing that I will worry about and neither should you. Let's go," I said, tugging on his arm towards the train. With one last glance to my brother, he followed me, allowing me to pull him. Ever since Severus and I had deemed each other worthy of being friends, Sirius, Remus and James had made it clear that they weren't happy with my new choice of friends.

We made our way onto the train and found a seemingly desolate compartment. Actually, it was more like scaring the two second years that were in there out. We each took a seat, one on each bench. My legs were spread across the seat and my bag thrown closer to the door while Severus leaned against the window, staring out at the many people saying farewells to the parents.

"How was your holiday?" I asked, hoping questioning would keep us busy before we dozed off for naps.

"Decent." He was giving me those one word answers again.

"Severus," I whined, standing up and plopping down next to him. He looked over at me, surprised as well as curious as I grabbed his arm, a frown on my face. "Please, we're away from them and everyone else. Just talk to me."

With a soft sigh, he let his head roll back onto the wall, closing his eyes as the arm that I was holding onto moved to rest around my shoulders. "Of all the people at this school, I had to be friends with you."

I smiled softly and rest my head on his shoulder, hugging his stomach. "Stop complaining," I mumbled, my eyes closing as well.

"So what did you do over your holiday?" he asked.

"The usual. Mum's even more excited about Sirius and I coming of age so that we can receive our marks. And then other then that, just visiting James and Remus and writing you, of course." I knew at that last comment, he would be smirking. He hated the fact that I could stand James and Remus, just like they hated the fact that I could stand Severus. But one thing that Severus and I always did that I did with no one else was that we always wrote letters. Over the holidays and when it was past curfew and we were still up, we constantly wrote to each other while during classes, we would write notes.

"Are you scared?"

I looked up at him as he looked down at me, his eyes holding a soft tint to them. "Am I scared of what?"

He gently took my left arm and rolled up the jacket sleeve to show off my forearm. He flipped it so that my palm was facing up as he ran his fingers over the skin where the mark would be going next summer. "Are you scared of getting your mark?"

"Severus," I mumbled, pulling my arm back and snuggling into his side. We were silent for a while before I took in a deep breath, "I am scared. I mean…I don't really want the mark but…it's a family tradition. And it's not like I can just run away from it. Where would I go?"

Yes, like my brother, Sirius, I wasn't too keen on knowing that I would be getting my Mark that showed loyalty to the Dark Lord. For one, I wasn't exactly sure that I wanted to be a follower of the Dark Lord. I mean, family loyalty and all was a big thing that I didn't want to betray but I didn't want to do something that I didn't like. I actually had different plans that would honestly scare my mother so much.

I wanted to be a musician.

Having spent one week in London with Sirius just for fun exposed me to muggle music that I instantly fell in love with. Just the sounds and rhythms and beats that were put together were so much different from things like the Weird Sisters. And I just loved them so much that every time we went to Diagon Alley, I would sneak out into the London streets and find a small store where you could listen to music. Of course, the only ones who really knew of future dream were Sirius and Severus.

"Cass." I looked up to Severus, my body suddenly pumping fear all throughout my body. The realization that it was all coming soon was scarier than anything. "Cass." I snapped from my thoughts to stare at Severus, waiting for him to speak. "If it makes a difference, what if I asked the Dark Lord to postpone your mark until I get mine, after school and everything. Would that make it any better?"

"What if I'm not here, Sev?" A look of utter confusion crossed his features before it smoothed out as he nodded slowly, a small frown spreading across his face. "I mean, if I manage to stay, I'll get the mark but if I can leave…I don't want it following me everywhere I go." I guess, it was like a muggle tattoo of your ex-lover. Getting it at the prime of your love and then finding out a week later that he/she wasn't as interested as before. Unless you want to painfully remove it, you're stuck with it for life. And with the Dark Mark, there was no way of getting rid of it unless-dare I say it-someone could actually manage to kill the Dark Lord.

"Well, you know my decision." I nodded slowly, closing my eyes and resting against him once more, adjusting myself a little more so that when I ended up drifting off, I wouldn't be uncomfortable and have to continue to shift.

"You're a good friend, Sev…And I'm glad that I am your friend," I mumbled, my breathing slowing.

"As are you, Cass." I smiled but at the same time, I couldn't help but feel upset that he was comfortable with just being friends. I knew I had feelings for him but as for Sev, he was one tough book to read.

Yes. My best friend, Severus Snape, had somehow managed to take control of my heart strings. Was I disappointed? Absolutely not.


	2. Pleasant Dreams

"Welcome back to another year," Dumbledore announced, earning a round of applause. Or at least, more applauses from Gryffindor than Slytherin. I managed a glance to see that Severus was sitting with some of his friends, looking very bored. His eyes caught mine and he slowly raised an eyebrow, a very small smirk making it's way onto his face.

I gave him a small smile before shaking my head and looking back up to the front while Dumbledore went over the usual rules once more.

"Cassie?" I turned my gaze to Remus and Sirius who were sitting across from me.

"What?" I whispered, trying to seem as if we weren't totally ignoring Professor Dumbledore.

"You and Severus have been together a lot lately," Sirius said, his eyebrows knitting together in anger. Remus also seemed tense as he looked at me in anger but his eyes said different. He wasn't mad; more so confused, sad and a bit…jealous?

"Actually, that is true," James piped up quietly from beside me.

I looked at him and groaned, slumping down a bit, "Not you, too."

"Honestly, mum, I don't like that idea. I mean, it's bad enough that we're supposed to get our marks soon and everyone knows that he's practically the Dark Lord's servant as we speak," Sirius exclaimed. By the time he had finished, Dumbledore had also finished his speech and food had appeared all down the tables.

Immediately, the boys went to grab food but were right back to the conversation.

"Your brother is right, Cassie," James said, shoving some chicken into his mouth, "It's not a good idea to hang around with future Death Eaters, especially when your family is going to force you to get a mark, anyways."

"So you're basically saying that the more I hang around with Severus-" All four, Sirius, Peter, James and Remus cringed "-the more likely that I'll be persuaded to join?" I asked, my tone completely disbelieving. All four, as well as a few people surrounding us, stopped eating to stare at me. Even some of the teachers seemed interested in why our part of the table was silent.

"We never said that," Remus quickly said, his eyes now holding worry and fear. I took a deep breath, taking a sip from my goblet, attempting to calm myself down.

"Let's just drop this, alright?" I asked quietly, now starting to take small portions of food and place them on my plate. It's not that I was like every girl who never enjoyed eating; I just tended to eat a lot and portioned myself. Thanks being to my two brothers who enjoy nothing more than sleeping, eating and lazying around the house.

"We're just trying to watch out for you," Remus mumbled. I looked up at him to see his eyes bore into mine, holding a sort of pleading look.

"Drop it," I muttered, looking at each of them one last time before starting to eat. After that, the meal went along as normal. Peter managed to start up a conversation that instantly got all of them talking once more. I, on the other hand, just sat in silence, eating and thinking.

I, along with many of the Slytherin students, was positive in knowing that Severus was already on the path to becoming a Death Eater. And like many of the Slytherin students, I didn't care much that he was. Of course, I was worried that something would happen but it wasn't as if I was going to stand in his way and make him stop. He was my friend and the choices he made, I would respect and accept.

Dinner quickly ended, everyone ready to get to their beds and discuss what had happened over their holidays. I walked along, with the rest of the crowd until they began splitting up to head their separate ways to their respected houses.

"Cassandra?" I spun quickly, seeing Remus running up to me. He was alone, James, Sirius and Peter continuing on to the dorms.

"What Remus?" He stopped in front of me, taking a few quick breaths. That was one thing I had against the boys; I was naturally fit. I always enjoyed exercising and therefore was always fit and healthy. Even more so than Sirius and James and they were Quidditch nuts.

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier, about what we were all saying." I knew if I said anything, he would continue anyways so I kept quiet, crossing my arms across my chest. "We really meant no harm but…we are worried for you, Cassie. Hanging around with a Slytherin no less, it's not good for you."

"But think, Remus. If the hat hadn't sorted me into Gryffindor, I would've been in Slytherin. It's the family house."

"Why do you always say those kinds of things?" he asked, incredulously.

"What kinds of things?" I asked, now getting annoyed.

"You're always saying relating things to your family whom you hate. I just can't understand how you can be so willing to accept those things and still be in Gryffindor. And I really can't understand how you and Sirius can be related, no less twins," he exclaimed, mumbling the last sentence. My eyes immediately widened and I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my body that ached to punch him, square in the nose.

"What did you say?" I asked, gritting my teeth once I was finished speaking so that I wouldn't anything "unbecoming of a lady."

Obviously, Remus found what he said must've really didn't make my day and stared into my eyes with fear and doubt. "I'm sorry, Cassie. You know I didn't mean it that way."

"And how did you mean it?" I asked, stepping closer to him, my face contorted in anger now as I stared him down.

"I meant that…I mean, Sirius never talks about that kind of stuff and it's just weird to hear you talk like that."

"So just because we're twins means we can't have differences? We have to be exactly alike?!" The few students that were still passing by stopped to stare, the ones that were Slytherins with huge smirks on their faces. As a Gryffindor, I was still not on their best friend list but as a Gryffindor who was friends with Severus and who was constantly with him, I was more sociably accepted than the others.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Remus," I stated quietly, my eyes looking down at the floor before quickly averting back up to him, "Stop." His mouth closed and he just stared at me. The Slytherins were beginning to snicker, the only sound in the now quiet hall.

"Cassie…"

I shook my head and turned from him, continuing my way away from the group. I luckily didn't have to push anyone, due to the fact that they simply just stepped aside, parting like the Red Sea. And then, the Slytherins burst out into laughter before Sirius began yelling for everyone to walk away if they weren't in the mood for a fight.

Stupid Remus. What was wrong with him? He had never behaved like this before. So why now was he behaving more like Sirius than ever? Mostly, whenever Sirius complained about my spending time with Severus, Remus would just hang back and later tell me that Sirius was just being overprotective and I didn't need to worry about anything. But now, he was acting just as bad as Sirius. Great…

"Cass." Someone tightly grabbed my wrist, holding it gently though, as they spun me around, my hazel eyes connecting with a pair of dark, almost black, ones. Luckily, we were now in a deserted hallway, which allowed me the chance to do a small break down, gripping on tightly to his shirt as my knees buckled.

"They're being completely unfair," I mumbled as his arms wrapped around my back, letting us gently to the ground. He pulled me over to the wall, setting me against it as he sat himself next to me.

"What happened?"

I rubbed my eyes of the non-existent tears and sat back, staring down as my hands pulled my skirt hem down a little more. "During dinner, all they kept talking about was how my hanging around with you would influence me to become a Death Eater even more." He stayed silent, his hands resting in his lap as well. "And then, when Remus stopped me in the halls, he kept saying how he can't believe Sirius and I are twins when I think that if not Gryffindor, how I would be in Slytherin."

Now, a tear fell from my eyes but before I reached it, Severus touched it, stopping it.

"This is probably the only reason you're not in Slytherin, Cass." I looked up at him as he held his finger out, the one that still shone with my tear on it. "Your emotions are what tie you to Gryffindor. How you're able to stand up for your friends instead of mocking them like the rest of the crowd. How you're stubborn and bold instead of a follower with no spine." I continued to stare at his finger before looking up at him, his eyes. They stayed trained on my face, soft and at this moment, vulnerable.

"Severus-"

"It's truth, Cassiopia." I cringed at my real name, backing away from Severus before he gently took my left hand, "But only to those who can truly see the real you."

My eyes immediately snapped up to Severus, my expression blank as I stared at him. His eyes were trained on my hand as he once again, pushed my sleeve up and began rubbing the area that would possibly soon be tattooed with the Dark Mark. I closed my eyes and fell into his chest, releasing a silent sob.

"What do I do?" I choked out.

"Whatever your heart tells you to. But as long as you're happy in the end." For the next ten minutes, we sat in silence as I took in everything Severus had said. He then escorted me back to the Gryffindor portrait hole, bid me a good night and then turned to head to the dungeons. Once inside, I noticed that a few of the older students were up, excluding Remus, Peter, Sirius and James, talking about their holidays a bit drunk, I may add. Ignoring them, I made my way up to my dorm to find my roommates were already fast asleep.

Quickly changing into my sleeping clothes, a green night gown that fell just past my knees, I crawled into bed, ready to fall asleep. A sudden pecking on one of the windows, though, stopped me. It turned out to be Severus' owl, once again, tapping gently against the glass.

I walked over and opened the window, grabbed the small parchment tied to it's leg, stroked it's head and then watched as it took off. Once closing the window, I pulled out my wand and let a small light erupt from the tip as I opened the paper, seeing Severus' handwriting scrawled onto it.

_**Remember what I told you tonight and have pleasant dreams. Be ready for Potions tomorrow, as well.**_

I smiled before folding up the parchment, sticking it into the drawer of my bedside table and letting the light from my wand fade so that the room was engulfed in darkness once more, the moon's glow bathing the floor. I then nestled down into my covers and closed my eyes, already knowing that my dreams would be pleasant. They always were if he wrote me before I slept.


End file.
